


Things Lost

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Birth By Sleep. Ienzo is just a child, and to Kairi he's just a potential playmate. Neither know how soon their world will end, or how dark the future is for the boy who will become Zexion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Lost

The boy in the oversized lab coat sat on the floor of the library, face buried in a book that was almost bigger than he was. She watched him for a moment then moved forward. "Hi what's your name?" she asked. Adults usually said she was shy, but despite the fact he was a big kid she couldn't be afraid. He seemed as shy as she did, shyer maybe. People said he hardly said a word. "I'm Kairi."

He looked up at her, and brushed the gray blue hair out of his face. A slight smile came to his face, but he hesitated a moment before saying "Ienzo,"

"Can you really read?" she asked. Kairi crouched down to pear over the top of the book. "I can't read much yet, but grandma says I can start school next fall. Are you in school?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore," he said, he looked down, not back to his book, just away from her.

"I thought you had to go to school," said Kairi, "when you get big enough."

"I'm an apprentice," he said, looking back to her.

She nodded, even though she didn't understand exactly what that meant. "So you don't have go to school?"

"I'm home schooled," he said. "Mr. Ansem teaches me, and Professor Even, and I work in their lab as a research assistant."

"You live here?" Kairi asked, eyes wide. "And what's a research assistant, is it fun?"  
He shook his head and closed his book. "Not really," he said. "It's a lot of work."

She tilted her head to the side. "Like chores?" she asked. "I help gramma with the chores sometimes, like I help do the dishes and I whistle, like this-" She whistled a tuneless song then grinned. "Can you whistle?"

Ienzo shook his head again. He'd never been able to learn, nor had he really seen the point in such things.

"Works more fun if you whistle," said Kairi, "or sing."

"I think that would prove distracting to my colleagues," said Ienzo. Kairi kilted her head to the side, large blue eyes once more confused. Ienzo had always had some difficulty being understood by other children given his intelligence and vocabulary. "The work we do requires concentration," he explained.

"So you ever get to play?" asked Kairi.

"I...I like to read in my free time," he said, "and sometimes Mr. Ansem takes me for sea salt ice cream."

"I can't read, but grandma reads to me, and tells me stories," said Kairi, "like the story about the light and darkness and the hearts of the children who built the world after–"

"What do you know about hearts and the light and the darkness?" asked Ienzo, sitting up straighter.

She stood and took a step backwards, suddenly unsure. "Just stories, why?"

"Our research is investigating the matter of the heart," said Ienzo. He got to his feet, and returned his book to its self. "We're trying to discover what's inside the heart,and how to get at it."

"Get at it?" asked Kairi, at once confused and scared. "That doesn't sound...right. Our hearts are inside us, wouldn't it hurt?"

"Mr. Ansem is starting to have second thoughts about the research," said Ienzo, he took a deep breath. "I heard him arguing with Mr. Xehanort about what we're doing, but..."

"So is Mr. Ansem you're dad?" asked Kairi.

Ienzo shook his head. "No, he just takes care of me," he said. "Mr. Ansem adopted me after..."

Kairi nodded, "Oh," she said. "I understand, my parents are gone too. It's just me and grandma."

"Grandma and me," said Ienzo. "The correct grammar is grandma and me, oh never mind. I'm sorry, about your parents."

"It's ok," said Kairi, "grandmother says you can't really lose people because your heart and theirs is connected."

"Connected?"

"They're in your heart, so they'll always be with you," said Kairi, "no matter what."

"What if your heart got lost?" asked Ienzo, for the first time seeming like the child he was, worried and helpless.

"Could that happen?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know," said Ienzo, "but our research...Mr. Ansem wants to understand the darkness inside our hearts so we can figure out how to protect ourselves from–"  
"That's what the light's for," said Kairi. "To protect us, my grandma says that even in the deepest darkness there is light. So that means things are gong to be ok, doesn't it?"

Ienzo smiled, "I hope so," he said.

"It will be," she took his hand, "come on, let's play hide and seek. You're it!"

"Hide and seek? In the Library?" asked Ienzo. "I don't think that's allowed!"

"Sure it is," said Kairi, "we'll be quiet. Come on, Ienzo." She ran around the side of one the stacks. "Bet you can't find me!"

Ienzo grinned and moved to chase after her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Ienzo," came Even's voice, stern as ever. "I've been looking for you everywhere, child."

"I...I was reading sir," said Ienzo. "Mr. Ansem said I could go for the day. Did you need something?"

"Yes, Xehanort is conducting some experiments on his own," said Even, "and could use our assistance. Now come along." Even took Ienzo by the hand and led him away. The boy looked back over his shoulder, trying in vein to catch one last glimpse of his new friend as he mouthed "good bye."


End file.
